The NewYork Extraction
by DarkGreenForest4
Summary: This is a one-shot about Rex and the team rescuing Circe from New Providence.


(A/N): Hi everybody! :) So this is a one-shot that is connected to my other story, Forever Free. This one-shot is being told from third-person. I hope you all like it. It takes place two weeks before, Forever Free. It starts out in present time, goes back 8 hours before, then goes back again to the present.

I would like to dedicate this one-shot to two amazing people.

1.) The wonderful SirenSounds97. I urge you all to go read SirenSounds97's stories, they are all very fantastic. So after you read this one-shot go read those stories.:)

2.) To my beta Baldore. He takes his job very seriously. Without his help there would be tons of mistakes in my stories. His stories are off the chain. :)

Disclaimer:

Me- "I will own Generator Rex when I conquer the world!"

Rex- "So like...never?"

Me- "Yeah never. I will never conquer the world, like I'll never own Generator Rex."

*Sniffle.*

*Rex hands me a tissue.*

Me- "Gracias Rex. Anyways on words to the story! I own nothing except this plot."

xXx

Extraction (Military definition)-The removal of someone from a hostile area to a secure location.

xXx

[Location: New York, close to Manhattan. New York's Providence base.]

Rex & Holiday.

The sun was setting as two Black Pawns did a quick sweep around the area of the prison. Finding the area secure they took off their hoods. Rex's hair was plastered to his head, and he had a light sheen of sweet coating his face.

"How," Rex panted. "Do they breath in these uniforms?"

"No clue. But these uniforms help us blend in with the rest of the Pawns," Holiday said to Rex while motioning him to follow her to the prison cells.

[Eight hours earlier.]

[Location: The Plant.]

Rex, Holiday, Bobo, & Six.

Rex kept playing the scene over and over again in his mind. Circe kissing him in Van Kleiss's castle, her pushing him off the ledge, and her getting captured and collard. That day when he came back to the Plant with a Meta-Nanite White Knight congratulated him on his victory. But Rex didn't see the retrieval of a Meta-Nanite as a victory since the girl he loved was captured by the enemy.

He couldn't focus, he was restless ever since what went down in Abysus. But today a week after Circe was captured, Holiday came up with a plan. Rex sat still in his chair in stunned silence. Currently Six, Bobo, Holiday, and Rex were seated around a meeting table. Holiday had just told them her plan on how to save Circe from New Providence.

Everyone was looking at Holiday with mixed expressions. Six's unreadable, Bobo's mischievous, and Rex's face still looked stunned.

"Are you sure it will work?" Rex stammered out, his tone made the others know that he was unsure about the plan.

"Absolutey. With luck we will be in and out of the base before Providence knows that we were even there," Holiday said her voice sounding reassuring.

Six cocked an eyebrow. "What about White?" He asked Holiday.

Holiday smiled and said, "What he don't know won't hurt him. We'll make up a lie and use that lie as our cover story. White won't know we saved Circe until we bring her back here."

Rex jumped up out of his chair in excitement.

"Let's do it, let's go now!" Rex yelled.

"Not so fast Rex. She's in the New York base, it's going to take us a while to get there. Plus we have to come up with a lie to tell White, to cover up our rescue plan idea." Holiday explained carefully to Rex.

Rex sat down and the four of them and they discussed more of the plan.

[Now.]

[Location: New York, close to Manhattan. New York's Providence base.]

Rex, Circe & Holiday.

There were dozens of prison cells Out of those prison cells, only one was occupied. Circe's back was to her cell bars, and she didn't notice that Rex and Holiday had spotted her.

Rex's eyes widened when he saw Circe in the cell. With her back to the bars he shouted out to get her to turn around.

"Circe!"

Circe turned around to see Rex and Holiday running towards her.

Rex gasped when he saw Circe had a muzzle on and that her hands were bound in front of her. Happy tears streamed down Circe's face as she was reconnected with her soul mate.

(Meanwhile...)

Bobo & Six.

Six quickly combined his Magna blades together. Metal was drawn to his swords which included all of the Black Pawns guns. Six did an air flip and landed behind a very large machine. Six pulled his swords apart and was safe behind the machine as all the things collided with it.

Weaponless the twenty Black Pawns split themselves up to attack the two intruders. Ten Pawns were instantly attacked when Six came out from behind the machine. The other ten Pawns attacked Bobo.

Bobo laughed as he swung around the Pawns, making them chase him around in circles. One by one Bobo took down the ten Pawns by throwing objects at them. Six backhanded the nearest Pawn close to him. Six retracted his Magna blades and was fighting his ten pawns with hand-to-hand combat.

The Pawns never stood a chance. Within just a few minutes all the Black Pawns were defeated and Six was victorious.

"It's time to rondaview with the others," Six said to Bobo.

Six and Bobo were supposed to act as backup for Rex and Holiday. They were discovered earlier by the twenty Pawns when Bobo had farted loudly. But of course now all the Pawns were knocked out.

Bobo yawned. "Let's get some grub after this. I know a place that makes the best..."

(Meanwhile...)

Rex, Circe, & Holiday.

Rex had just finished ripping off the prison cell bars. Holiday watched as Rex embraced Circe. Rex untied Circe and she removed the muzzle from her face.

"Circe I," Rex was cut off as Circe pulled him into a passionate kiss. They both poured all their love into the kiss, and Rex cupped Circe's face while still kissing her.

Holiday glanced at her watch and saw that it was almost time to go to the rondaview point.

"You guys I'm sorry but we got to leave now. It's almost time to rondaview with Six and Bobo," Holiday said.

Rex and Circe pulled away from the kiss. Taking Circe's hand the teenaged E.V.O.S followed Holiday out the door.

(Meanwhile...)

[Location: California Providence base.]

Black Knight & Pawn Commander.

"Tell them to capture them!" Black Knight yelled.

Just moments ago Black Knight had received disturbing news from her Pawn Commander, that there were intruders in the New York base.

"According from the base they've already escaped. Twenty Pawns were rendered unconscious," The Pawn Commander said.

To say that Black Knight was angry would be an understatement. She was absolutely furious.

Currently she was at the California Providence.

"I want a full report after my meeting."

"Yes madam Knight," the Pawn Commander said.

Black Knight left her office to go to her meeting with the Consortium. On the walk to the meeting room, she was seething in fury.

(Meanwhile...)

Rex, Holiday, Circe, Six, & Bobo.

After a long trip they were all back at the Plant. Bobo was eating spicy tacos,. Six and Holiday were getting chewed out by White Knight for them lying about them leaving to do a training exercise. Circe and Rex were watching TV in Rex's RV.

Circe looked next to her to see a laughing Rex. A funny commercial was on and Circe laughed with him.

After a moment Circe spoke. "Rex?"

"Yes Circe?" Rex asked, looking into her chocolate-brown eyes.

"I love you."

To Rex it felt like his heart exploded with happiness. "I love you too," he said.

Ignoring the TV, Rex scooted closer to Circe and kissed her. Rex then pulled away to rest their foreheads together.

"I've always loved love," Rex whispered.

~The End~

xXx

This one-shot is over. :) For those of you who read my story Forever Free, chapter five will be posted soon. Now you know the story behind Circe's rescue.

Hate it? Like it? Review? Please tell me what you thought. :)


End file.
